merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun09
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun08. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- Ugh, romance. Looks like Demi+Alabaster is a new thing. It's funny that she turns to him, and not me, because I'' came first. Like, what's with that? Did I come all this way ''just so Demi could kiss Alabaster? Yeah, no. I came to protect Camp Half-Blood, but that hasn't been happening. If I'm the mediator, I'm supposed to "unite the three", but it looks like'' that's '' not happening, either. ---- The whole time Alabaster and Demi had been out, before we reached the danger zone, I'd been thinking of a plan, which I am ingenious at doing. How was I going to keep them together? Had I not done my part? Was the quest going to fail because of'' me? I had a feeling it was. I really wanted to get some sleep, but someone needed to stay on guard. So I'd chosen to do it. While Alabaster and I had been searching for Demi, he showed me the adorablem, told me about his chat with Hecate, and explained what the adorablem did. (I thought it made you adorable, too.) Then, both of us took a sip, and a streak of violet appeared in our hairs. It would fade as soon as it went away, and two more people could take it, I'd been told. When Demi and Alabaster had learned the truth about Demi's history, they'd both passed out again. Once more, I was the only person awake, and to be honest, I felt...alone. I wanted to have' Delaney 'here. She'd understand my problems. I was glad I'd finally asked her out, and I was beyond excited to go, but I didn't know when, or 'if, that would happen. ---- The peace and quiet was interrupted when they both woke up and began arguing. ''Again''. Alabaster sat bolt upright, the exact same time Demi did, and he glared at her. "WHAT WAS ''THAT'' FOR?!" "I THOUGHT YOU ''LIKED'' ME!!!" Her newly-black hair was in her face. "I GUESS YA ''DON'T''!!!" "WHY WOULD I ''LIKE'' YOU?! I HATE YOU AND 'YOUR FATHER!!!" I rolled my eyes. "Demi, Alabaster, what are you talking about?" "SHE KISSED ME!!!" Alabaster sounded like he was trying to prove his innocence. "SHE FREAKING KISSED ME!!! ON THE LIPS!!! HER FAMILY COMES FROM A LOOOOONG LINE OF SLAVES THAT ALL SERVE FOR NYX, AND SHE KISSES ME BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT HER!!! WELL, I DON'T ANYMORE!!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN LET YOU COME!!!" Demi stood up, not noticing the boat rocking, and fog surrounding it. "YOU'VE BEEN NO HELP TO ME OR LIAM!! WE SHOULD KICK YOU OFF THIS BOAT!!!" "THIS IS MY BOAT, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!!!" Alabaster also stood up, reaching for his wand in his hoodie pocket. "AND I SHOULD KICK YOU TWO OFF FOR BEING NO SUPPORT TO THIS QUEST, WHICH YOU NEED MORE THAN I DO!!!" "NO!" I stood up, and grabbed Alabaster and Demi's shoulders. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! DO YOU WANT TO COMPLETE THIS QUEST OR NOT?!" "YES!" Demi said. "OBVIOUSLY, HE DOESN'T!!" "I DO TOO!" ''Alabaster placed his fist on her chest.'' "I WAS THE ONE THAT PULLED YOU OUT OF THE RIVER!! I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU FROM THAT PEGASUS! I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT YOU! I DID IT BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" "IF BOTH OF YOU WANT TO STOP NYX, THEN STOP FIGHTING!!! IT IS THAT SIMPLE!!!" I swear, I have never yelled as loud as much as I did there. Both of them became silent, and sat down. Finally, Alabaster said: "Demi... I am truly sorry. I 'do' care about you, and it's 'my' fault we haven't made it Nyx's palace." "So am 'I'." She replied, her hands played with her ripped jeans. "I kissed you... because I 'like' you. You have amazing powers, and I think Liam and I would be dead without you." Alabaster pulled his hoodie over his head, and turned to me. "Liam, you are very wise, my friend. More wise than 'I''' ever could be. I haven't been liking you very much...because I think we were both striving to be leader. Is this not true?" I felt a knot in my stomach, and stared at my life jacket. "Yes, that's true. And, I felt rather left out when you and Demi held hands. I guess..I didn't expect a romance to bloom." Demi shed a tear. "Me either. And, I forgot about you, Liam. That whole backstory about my parents and family...well, yeah. My family is destined to mindlessly serve Nyx.. forever. I wanted to break this curse, and free my family. We never deserved that, I don't think. I still do, but if I don't have you two..." Her voice trailed off. "We're all we have." Alabaster clenched his wand, which he had threatened Demi with. I could tell he regretted it. "And if we don't stick together, Nyx will turn all of demigod kind into his servants." "We can stop him." Demi eyed the walls, which were no longer lit up by gold lines. "I'' know ''we can." "Here, you guys." Alabaster held his wand out, spun it four times, and said something in Latin. Then I heard his voice in my head. Empathy Link. So we can plan things without anyone else knowing. That lifted my spirits a ton. I remember, once, in seventh grade, the gardening club of my school hadn't been getting along very well. So, the teacher sat everyone down and told everyone to confess our feelings, because if we didn't, we'd end up hating each other. At first, everyone was silent, but I remeber clearly, I was the first person to talk, and it resulted in a chain of confession. We all hugged it out afterward, and we all agreed to start over. I think the exact same thing happened to the three of us. Demi nodded through the empathy link. ---- At that moment, the fog around the boat cleared, and a new part of the cave opened. Ground was formed on both sides of the river, and it was all rock. A tree was within the stone, which should've been impossible, unless the ground had soil in it. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and every now and then, they dropped water into the river. It looked wider than before, as if something could live there. The best part about it: there was an exit from this creepy cave. "Whoa..." Alabaster pulled his hoodie off. "How did we' not''' notice this?" Demi looked thoughtful. ''I think it's because of us fighting. If Liam hadn't made us regret our actions, apologize, and talk it out, we wouldn't have seen this place. At least, I '''think'.'' The mediator must unite the three. Then all else can finally be seen. I guess that's what the prophecy meant. Once we confessed our feelings, we were able to find the exit. It made me feel warm inside, knowing that I had finally done my part, and that it paid off. We were united, and we were going to fight for each other now. Just then, there was a voice. Not an illusional voice, like the ones in the cave, just a normal, male, human voice, but it was calling to me. "Psst! You three!" The acoustics made his voice echo off the walls. "Demigods!" I scanned the area, and found a young man, around age 18. Only, he was entrapped in a cage of bamboo, which was glowing white. He was wearing a blue shirt with a plaid jacket, and his hair was black and in his face. "Um, hello." I said, unsure of what to do. "How did you know we were demigods?" "You just said so." The boy replied, smiling. "My name is Oscar, and I am a cyclopes." Alabaster's lip dropped. "You don't look like one. How can we be so sure to trust ''you?" "Do you not know of the ''mist, boy?" 'Oscar' shook his head. "You can trust me because...I am here to rescue you." Demi stiffled a laugh. "How are you supposed to save '''''us...when you're trapped''? Do you have, like, mega karate skills or something?" "No." He folded his arms. "I want you three to ''break this cage''." "If you're a ''cyclopes'', break it ''yourself''." Alabaster reached for the oars, snorting. What happened next is rather unbelievable. It was like when Demi was flung back by Alabaster. The boat just ''flew''. Yep, no wings required. It ''flew''. It went up, out of the water, and onto the stone grass, in front of the glowing bamboo cage. Alabaster had done nothing, it was obvious. It was ''Oscar''. But, ''how''? Oscar smirked. "Telekinesis. The ability to control ''any'' kind of object with the mind. Even ''magic ones''." Demi, Alabaster, and I exchanged looks. He had a pretty strong power. Liam, you have a plan? Alabaster tapped a blank card, and the raft, oars, and the life jackets we were wearing, sucked into the card. I quickly came up with one. Yeah. Just slash the cage with your weapons. That should scare him away. As long as I get to kick his butt, I'm all for it. More black hair flew in Demi's face. I loved when she acted like the warrior she was meant to be, even though her hair was meant to be'' blonde''. Like a machine, we began to slash the cage together. Demi with her sword, me with my knife Sun, Alabaster with his mistform dagger. Alabaster slashed first, me second, Demi third, me fourth, Demi fifth, Alabaster sixth, Demi seventh, Alabaster eighth, and me ninth. Nine strikes, and the bamboo crumbled to the floor, leaving a bunch of dust. Problemo solved. ''I sheathed Sun. ''Let's get out of here. "Impressive." I turned around in a matter of seconds, and was shocked at what I saw. ''Oscar hadn't been killed.'' Alabaster, Demi, and I were at loss for words. Oscar placed his hands in his pockets. "Teamwork pays off, demigods. Now, I know the way to Nyx's castle. I can lead you there-" "We already know our way there." Alabaster put his arm around me and Demi, and smiled. "Thanks, anyway." "Okay, then." Oscar replied. "I shall come with you to make sure you do." "Keep up' with us, then you can." Alabaster grabbed his wand, and twirled it around. On cue, wings appeared on his back. But, they were glimmering, purple, fairy wings. Which was hysterical, but I said nothing, because Alabaster was my friend, and I didn't want him to beat me up. Instead, I waved my hand, and one of the roots from the tree flew out of the ground. In my control, it sailed over to me, and became thicker and thicker. Soon, it became thick enough to stand on, so I did. Finally, Demi screamed. "Maia!" and her winged sandals opened up. She saluted, and flew off the stone ground, across the water, and through the exit. Alabaster laughed. "Wait for us!" His wings began to fly, and happily, he flew through the exit as well. Finally, I held my hands in front of the platform, and on cue, it flew up, straight out of the exit. (Even though I had to duck.) ---- I smiled, as Alabaster and Demi fist bumped, and Demi kissed him on the cheek. "Do you still hate me?" Her answer: "No way." And they kissed again, and this time, I had no care in the world about it. I knew, for sure, that we would foil Nyx's evil plans. Demi's curse on her family would be broken, Demi would see her mother again, and Alabaster could come with us to Camp, and Kyle and his crew would rescue Apollo. In other words, we were going to live Happily Ever After, after all. While I wished it were sunny instead of night time, we were finally on our way, as this time, as 'one'''. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories